Sealed With A Kiss - Dearest Draco
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: *New Chapter* Draco’s seventh year goes along smoothly until he starts to receive mysterious letters. Watch as the letters and one lovable redhead send Draco on an emotional roller-coaster ride. PG for the inapproproate language to come.
1. The First Letter

**Title:** Sealed With a Kiss – Part 1

**Author:** Mikayla…etc.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns Harry Potter and Co. I just own parts of the plot. Darn! I can't even claim the whole plot!

**Summary:** Draco's seventh year goes along smoothly until he starts to receive mysterious letters. Watch as the letters and one lovable redhead send Draco on an emotional roller-coaster ride.

**Author's Notes:** This story is based very loosely on a true story. Basically, only the mysterious letters are true. And this other part, but I don't want to give it away so I won't tell til the end. Have as much fun reading this as I had when I watched the real thing. Oh, btw, I liked the title so much; I'm using it for different couples. Maybe a trilogy. Anyway, all the parts will somehow relate to each other so don't miss them! I know I should probably be working on my other stories, but this idea was too tempting and was waiting to be written. So, here it is! 

Sealed With a Kiss – Part 1 Chapter 1 – The First Letter 

            A rare smile crossed Draco's face as he settled into his seat by the fireplace. Although the overstuffed armchair looked out of place in the Slytherin common room, Draco sat on it as if it was a throne. But then again, it wasn't such a big surprise; Draco did consider himself to be at the level of royalty. This particular day, however, no one seemed to be paying our Slytherin blonde any attention, save for the occasional glance and whispers that seemed to follow him around.

            But Draco paid them no mind. They were all unimportant. He couldn't be more self-satisfied at the moment and enjoyed reveling in the feeling alone. So far, his last year at Hogwarts had been smooth sailing, as the saying goes. A little bit of fun here, a little bit of trouble-making there and a lot of poking fun at Potter and his little group of friends. And he hadn't gotten into any trouble. Not that he didn't cause any, there was never any evidence or he had never been caught. Even Pansy, who had tried to stake a claim on him after the Yule Ball so many years ago, was beginning to drift away. 

            Yes, life was going great for Draco. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out in front of him. Life couldn't get any better than this. Even after graduation, his path through life was already paved, and all he had to do was follow the trail. Well, being a Death-Eater might not be the best of jobs but hey, he was fighting for a good cause and as long as he followed Voldemort's orders, he'd be fine. 

            "Draco?"

            A deep, low voice interrupted Draco's musings. Draco turned his head and met Goyle's gaze. Annoyance showed in his voice as he snapped at Goyle.

            "What is it?"

            Because of his large mass and although he wasn't stupid, Goyle could be a little slow; he just continued to gaze back at Draco, unaffected.

            It's time for dinner."

            Draco sighed. Trust Goyle to interrupt his thoughts for food of all things. The little party the Slytherins had, in honor of his magnificent save against Ravenclaw that afternoon, had filled him with enough chocolate, Butterbeer and Bertie's Bott's Beans for a month, at least. And how could Goyle possibly eat anymore? Draco had seen him shovel down so many sweets at the party, Draco had felt sick himself. But then, Goyle did seem to have a bottomless pit for a stomach.

            Draco slowly got out of his chair and sauntered towards the stone wall that hid away their common room in the dungeons. Even after entering the hallway, Draco continued his slow pace, Goyle following a step behind. Just because Goyle was eager for food, didn't give Draco reason enough to develop a cramp. Suddenly, a thought struck Draco. He stopped suddenly, causing Goyle to almost bump into him.

            "Where's Crabbe?"

            Goyle gave him a look that, by Draco's guess, was supposed to make him feel stupid. But because Goyle never had much chance to make that face, it didn't suit him at all. Goyle looked ridiculous. 

            "He's still in the hospital wing because of the incident with Longbottom."

            Draco had forgotten that. About a week ago, Crabbe and Goyle had cornered Neville Longbottom and…well, the story should be obvious. But the ending had been different this time. That half-wit had somehow found that Gryffindor courage the Sorting Hat had known was there and hexed Crabbe beyond recognition. Goyle had been lucky enough to get away with just the Jelly Legs curse. Even the squib himself had been surprised that he had remembered all those spells. Although, he ended up with two weeks detention, Longbottom had gained a bit more confidence. Enough confidence to stop blowing up cauldrons in Potions, but not enough to stop messing them up. Draco was only glad that he had not been there. Maybe being detained by Pansy once in awhile wasn't that bad.

            Continuing his walk down the hall towards the Great Hall, Draco returned to his previous thoughts. What would it be like to serve Voldemort? And then, there was the word 'serve.' Did he really want to follow someone else's orders?

            When Draco entered the Great Hall, he noticed that there weren't many people left at the tables. He must have been pretty late for dinner. Another thing that caught his eye was a group of Gryffindor girls who kept glancing at him and then broke down in giggles. 

            'I always knew Gryffindors had problems,' Draco thought, as he dismissed them from his mind. He sat down at his table but didn't really eat much; he was still too stuffed up from the party. 

            Draco sighed and got up. "Where ya goin'?" asked Goyle, his mouth full with food. "Back to the dungeons," Draco replied and walked away. As he walked out, he could hear the giggles of the Gryffindor girls again. What was wrong with them?

            As he neared the common room, a group of Slytherin boys burst out the entrance, laughing like maniacs. When had Slytherin lost its dignity? Trying to slip past the group, Draco inched along against the wall. But Blaise Zabini (A.N: I'm assuming that this person is male, alright? I don't think it ever actually says…) caught him before he could go past the stone statue, guarding their entrance.

            "Draco," Blaise laughed, "You've got to read this letter you got. I found it on my bed."

            Blaise composed himself and held out a hand. Another Slytherin, whose name Draco could not remember, placed a piece of parchment into Blaise's outstretched hand. The others moved back as Blaise cleared his throat.

            "Ahem. Presenting, courtesy of the Zabini Theatre, a reading of a piece entitled 'Dearest Draco.' If the audience would just shut up for a minute, maybe they'd actually get to hear it," Blaise said, glaring at the group of laughing Slytherins. Draco just looked on, confused.

            "Without further ado… 'Dearest Draco, (A.N: I had to alter the real letter quite a bit to fit it into the story but it has the same effect, I think.) I thought this would be the best way to express my feelings for you. I don't think I would have the nerve to tell you face to face. In fact, although the truth hurts, you'd barely give me a passing thought. But the truth is, Draco Malfoy, you are one sexy wizard and every time I see you, I just want to wrap my arms around you, kissing you passionately," Blaise had to stop his reading, as he burst into laughter. 

            Draco, on the other hand, was not so amused. Actually, he was just angry with himself. He fought against the heat that threatened to redden his cheeks. It was one thing to leave him love notes; it was quite a different matter to leave it on the wrong bed, causing him public humiliation. 

            Blaise didn't seem to notice Draco's discomfort and after controlling his chuckles, he continued reading off the piece of parchment. "Every time the light catches in your hair, I'm tempted to run my fingers through it.  When you happen to look my way, my surroundings start to fade, and I don't seem to be in this world anymore. This is only a little part of what I feel. I don't think I could ever put my feelings into exact words. Give me a little hope, reply back to me. Leave your note in the third, from the left, gargoyle's mouth in third floor corridor. If you don't reply in three days, I'll understand and leave you alone. Sealed with a kiss…"

            Finally, the letter ended and Blaise collapsed onto the floor from the weakness that comes with laughing too much. Draco was still struggling against the heat trying to give his cheeks some colour. But even Draco knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He glanced around, hoping that no one would notice. Then suddenly, he realized something. The dungeon wall! It should be cold. As casually as possible, Draco leaned against the wall; the coolness seeped in through the back of his robes, chasing the heat away. Draco sighed with relief.

            By now, the others seemed to have finished with the joke and most of them had dispersed. Draco found it odd that Blaise was still standing there, but with a serious look on his face. He studied Draco's profile but remained quiet. Uncomfortable under Blaise's gaze, Draco snapped angrily, "What is it?"

            "I can help you find out who it is, you know," a smile appeared on Blaise's face, "In fact, I'll bet someone ten Galleons that it's Pansy."

            A voice behind Blaise rang out. "I bet 10 that it's Millicent," Goyle said.

            Draco let out a frustrated growl. "Whatever, I don't care. Just give me that," Draco said, grabbing the parchment from Blaise and storming into his dormitory. He stared at the letter accusingly and reached for his wand. He held up the letter, preparing to burn it but then something caught his eye. On the edge of the paper was something that was out of place. Draco refolded the letter; the parchment was not part of a scroll and was folded in three. And sealing the letter was some red wax with a picture of lips embossed in it.

            Sealed with a kiss…

**Author's Note:** Wow! I like this story a lot. It was fun to write and I have never written Draco so in character. I know Ginny isn't here yet but she will be in the next chapter, I can almost guarantee it! I think this fic will have about 6-8 chapters… Please leave a review! 


	2. A Little Bit of Revenge

**Disclaimer:** I was bored with normal disclaimers so I wrote a poem. *ahem* "From the Zabini Theatre," I present to you, my disclaimer poem!

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I don't own Harry Potter,

And some of the plot too.

Hehe, fun!

**Author's Notes:** I've decided to call this Sealed With A Kiss – Dearest Draco, instead of using Part 1. Why? I just like it better. But this will still be part 1, it just won't be stated. Thanks to all who reviewed! I liked all of them and I'm glad you all liked this fic. So without further ado, here's chapter 2. Remember to review, please!

**Sealed With A Kiss – Dearest Draco**

**Chapter 2 – A Little Bit of Revenge**

            High up in Gryffindor Tower, a group of sixth year girls were assembled in their dormitory room. Among the group was one, Ginny Weasley, who was spread out on her bed, staring up at the canopy above. At the moment, the girls were talking about make-up and such, something she wasn't particularly interested in. So she laid in bed and let her mind wonder but suddenly something in the girls' conversation caught her attention.

            "Remember what happened with Neville and Crabbe?" Natalie Revels (A.N: I tried really hard to put everything exactly like the books but I had to make up Gryffindor sixth year females because there wasn't any mentioned that I could remember. Besides Colin, that is. But he didn't seem like a girl to me.) asked them.

            "How could we forget?" Rosalyn Scuttles asked from her place on her bed. The girls all started to laugh as they remembered how Crabbe had looked like with all the hexes he received.

            "You know who wasn't involved that probably was?" Tina Thompson asked, looking around mysteriously. Everyone stopped to think. Tina breathed a sigh. "Honestly! You're all slow! I was talking about Draco Malfoy!"

            They all looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Where had Draco been in the whole incident? They were sure that Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't do anything without Malfoy's consent. 

            Suddenly, Rosalyn's face lit up as if a light bulb or wand, whichever you're more familiar with, lit up above her head. "I've got a great idea!" The rest of the group groaned. Every time Rosalyn had a 'good' idea, they all ended up in trouble. Rosalyn frowned at all of them. "This will be a great idea. We should give Malfoy, the punishment we all know he deserves, being the stupid git he is."

            Out of all the girls, Rosalyn could be considered the one who hated Draco the most. And from the feelings Malfoy seemed to give back, the hate was mutual. But there was something more to their hate than Malfoy's putdowns about Rosalyn being a half-blood, something Rosalyn didn't seem to want to share. So no one ever asked and just left it alone. But Ginny sometimes wondered what Rosalyn had against Malfoy. 

            Rosalyn continued on, "And what would punish him most than what he dislikes most?" She looked around the group, her eyes questioning. Ginny suddenly got the idea. There was no worse punishment for Malfoy than…

            "Humiliating him!" Ginny suddenly exclaimed. Rosalyn gave her a big smile. "Exactly! Ginny here is on the same wavelength."

            Ginny shuddered, "I'm on the same wavelength as Rosalyn? Someone save me now!" The pillow that was launched at her, muffled Ginny's laughter. It took awhile for the girls to calm down after Ginny's remark. But when they all quieted down, they all looked expectantly at Rosalyn, still interested in what she had up her sleeve.

            "Why don't we play a little joke on our Slytherin boy? We could make him fall in love with one of us somehow and later when we catch him, hook, line and sinker, we tell him it's all a joke," Rosalyn finished with a wide smile. (A.N: My made up characters aren't cooperating! It wasn't supposed to turn into a clichéd, predictable prank!) 

            For some odd reason, this idea appealed to them all. "But who in here should be the one to lead him on?" (A.N: That was the hardest dialogue to write.) All heads turned to look at Ginny. She blinked at them confused.

            "Please?" pleaded Tina. Comprehension dawned on Ginny (A.N: Yeah…I basically just wanted to use that expression…). They wanted Malfoy to fall in love with her? 

            "You must be kidding me. He wouldn't come a mile near me if not to deliver insults!" Ginny said, slightly horrified at the idea.

            "Come on, you're the one he would least suspect, which makes you the perfect one!" Natalie tried to convince Ginny.

            After much argument and straying from the topic more than once, Ginny finally relented with a huge sigh. They planned out all the details, well, Rosalyn and Tina, the group's mischief-makers planned most of it and Natalie and Ginny basically tried not to think about the trouble this would cause. Finally, Tina threw down her quill and stood up to announce their plans.

            "Alright, Rosalyn and I have decided that first, we need to get Draco hooked. So to achieve that, we should write him a sweet yet not revealing letter. So Ginny, you're going to have to write down all the ideas we're going to use for the letter."

            Ginny sighed but obligingly took out a piece of parchment and her special writing quill with the dark blue ink. The girls put their heads together and composed a short but sweet, a little too over the top perhaps, letter. Everyone started to laugh when the letter was read over by all but Tina who seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyes widened slightly as an idea formed in her head. She quickly picked her way to the bed and pulled out a box from underneath her bed. Tina searched around until she came up with a red candle and a stamp of some kind.

            "The last line of our letter got me thinking. We should seal it with wax for a nice touch of the renaissance times and this," Tina held out the hand that had held the stamp, "will give our letter the little kiss it bragged about." On closer inspection, the stone stamp was shaped like a pair of lips. The kind that, as Rosalyn remarked, looked like it was from lipstick commercials she had seen at home. No one seemed to understand her but it didn't matter too much. Tina lit the candle and waited for a drop of wax to fall. As soon as the wax landed, Tina stamped it, not wanting the wax to dry before the stamp was applied. 

            "There! Step two of our plan involves you again." Rosalyn said, eyeing Ginny.

            Ginny sighed, "Why do I get this feeling that I'm being used for a lot of this plan?"

            "That's because you're part of most of this plan, Ginny dear. Now, we need to get this to Malfoy somehow and we remember you told us something about Harry's invisibility cloak…"Tina trailed off.

            "And since I'm his best friend's sister, you naturally assumed he would lend it to me, right?" Ginny gave Tina a look that clearly said, 'What were you thinking?'

            "Right! Ginny, you're going to become such a mind reader when you grow up. I'm so proud of you," Tina sniffed, pretending to wipe away an imaginary tear. 

            Ginny rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I can't promise anything, he might not let me have it, you know."

            "Oh, come on, Ginny. If you asked, he would give you the world. The guy is so in love with you," Natalie said, laughing.

            Wasn't it funny how things worked? When Ginny had her crush on Harry, he wouldn't even give her the time of the day. But when she had finally gotten over him about two years ago, he finally seemed to notice her. Was this irony, or what? At least this year, Harry had stopped asking her to trips to Hogsmeade or sent her over extravagant presents. 

            "Remind me again why you two aren't together," Rosalyn said, looking at Ginny.

            Ginny walked to the door and opened it. In a loud voice, Ginny said, "I'm going now, someone else can remind you. I'm sure the other ten times I've explained it to you will be exactly the same as this time," before slamming the door. 

            Ginny leaned against the door, listening to the muffled laughter behind it. Taking a deep breath and hoping that Harry wouldn't look too far into her request, she descended down the stairs into the common room. As soon as she entered the common room, Harry looked up and his eyes brightened. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze, Ginny walked towards him nonetheless. She hated seeing the glimpse of hope in Harry's eyes as she came closer but forced herself on.

            "Umm…Harry? Can you do me a favor?" she asked nervously.

            Harry gave her a lop-sided smile. "Sure, what is it?"

            "Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

            "Oh. Why do you need it?"

            The barely hidden disappointment in Harry's voice was almost Ginny's downfall. For once in her life, she cursed her conscience. "It's kind of a secret…" By the look on Harry's face, she knew that he thought she was going to sneak out later tonight to meet someone. 

            "Uh…sure. I'll go get it now."

            "Thanks a lot, Harry." He just nodded and walked off. Ginny sighed and flopped into an armchair. Life sucks sometimes. But what can you do? Harry returned a couple of minutes later, the silvery material draped over his arm. 

            Ginny took it from him and gave Harry a hug, "Thanks Harry, I promise to give it back after dinner." And Ginny left the common room, again cursing but this time, her expression of gratitude was the target. Why did she have to go and hug him?

            When she returned to her room, she noticed that her friends her cleaned up their mess. They all lay in their own beds talking. 

            "Ginny! Good, he gave it to you. You and Natalie will sneak into the Slytherin common rooms and into their dormitory and place the note on Malfoy's pillow. Rosalyn and I will go have dinner without you and cover for you too," Tina recited as if she was reading off something. 

            "Remind me again why I'm going through with this?" Ginny asked as she tried to mimic Rosalyn.

            "So you can see the Malfoy's face when he finds out it's all a joke," Rosalyn replied, not even batting an eye at Ginny's attempt to make fun of her. Tina ushered them all out of the room and down the stairs.

            "Ginny, try not to let your conscience stop you. He's Malfoy remember? He deserves it," Tina said, still herding them out into the hallway, "Now put on the cloak, you two. Let's get this show on the road."

            With much grumbling, Ginny and Natalie were under the cloak with letter in hand and it wasn't long before they found themselves in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. Not knowing the password, all they could do was wait until someone came in or out. They must have been late for dinner when they came out of their own common room. There was no one coming or going.

            "What do we do now?" Natalie asked, keeping her voice soft.

            "Wait a bit longer, I guess," Ginny stopped whispering when she heard footsteps, "Shh…someone's coming."

            The two girls moved back against the wall and waited. From around the corner Goyle appeared. He stood in front of the statue, barely a metre away from the girls and muttered a password. The entrance was revealed a few seconds later and they quickly followed Goyle in before the entrance would close on them. Hoping that the dorms were located the same way as the Gryffindor dorms, Ginny and Natalie ran up the stairs glancing at plaques once in awhile.

            "Ginny?" Natalie whispered from behind her.

            "What?"

            "I think the first door at the bottom of the stairs should have been the seventh year dorms. The numbers are smaller up here."

            Ginny glanced at the plaque on the door near them. Natalie was right. They hurried down the stairs and into the room but stopped short. There were about seven beds in the room, which one was Malfoy's?

            A voice floated from the doorway towards them, "It's time for dinner."

            They should hurry and leave with Malfoy and Goyle or else it might seem suspicious for the door to open on it's own. If Ginny had not been in a panic, she would have remembered that some doors at Hogwarts tend to do just that. Giving up on figuring out whose bed was whose, Ginny prayed she choose the right one and just dropped it on a random bed.

            "Hurry up, Ginny. They're starting to leave." They quickly walked back into the Slytherin common room and followed behind Malfoy and Goyle. After leaving the Slytherin common room, Ginny and Natalie followed another way back to the Great Hall so they wouldn't give themselves away. 

            They ran down the corridor as Ginny stuffed the cloak down her robes. She hoped that it didn't look too lumpy. They were almost there, the doors to the Great Hall in sight. Ginny flung it open and hurried to her seat. Natalie, having some sort of sense around her, closed the door. 

            "We made it!" Ginny exclaimed and gulped down some pumpkin juice. She almost choked on it when the doors opened again and Malfoy walked in. The group started to laugh again as they remembered what had been in the letter. This was just too funny. 

            Despite the humor of it all, Ginny was beginning to dread the rest of the plan. Why had she ever agreed to this?

**Author's Notes:** So…that was Ginny's point of view and it explained how the letter got there in the first place. I know Harry seemed out of character (at least he seemed that way to me) and Ginny has many conflicting emotions plus she seems to be a slight pushover, things will hopefully change for the better in later chapters. I need to get Harry back in character somehow. Well…this has now turned into a clichéd fic. It didn't start out to become that way. But I'm going to try to not make this predictable and therefore lessening the clichéd-ness of it. Hopefully… Anyway, review please!   


	3. Playing With Fire

**Disclaimer:** Draco walks up to the screen. "Hello, all you muggles and perhaps a few wizards. Obviously, Kayla doesn't own anything remotely related to Harry Potter. She had the hardest time writing me in character. If she had written all the books, then she wouldn't have that kind of trouble."

Gee, thanks for that vote of confidence.

**Author's Notes:** I just love writing this! It's a lot of fun. Well, Ginny and Draco finally get some interaction in this chapter. So enjoy and remember to review!

**Sealed With A Kiss – Dearest Draco**

**Chapter 3 – Playing With Fire**

            Sunlight dappled in through the curtains over the window. The bright light traveled a bit, reaching the bed curtains of Draco. The warmth of the sunlight caused Draco to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at his pillow next to him. On top of it, a piece of parchment still lay. By now, Draco was familiar with every loop, curve and dip of the lettering, the blue ink swirling across the page. He had studied it long into the night but still he couldn't figure out why the writing seem so mysterious yet familiar. Actually, if he hadn't known better, the writing looked forced and controlled as if the writer hadn't wanted him to recognize it. 

            A light breeze blew into the room from the window and the letter moved a bit. A distinct smell floated from the parchment. It smelled lightly of flowers and…freshly baked cookies? Draco picked up the piece of parchment and lifted it to his nose. It did smell of cookies…odd. (A.N: I don't know where I got freshly baked cookies from. It's a very nice smell though) The smell made him hungry though. He got up and walked to the bathroom.

            Moments later, Draco walked back out, refreshed and dressed. He stuffed his wand in his pocket and picked up the letter. He hated to admit it but this little piece of parchment was intriguing him and damn it all, he was almost obsessed. What kind of person stayed up at night to stare at a piece of parchment? Obviously, the kind that thought highly of himself and was always flanked by two bodyguards.

            Speaking of which, Goyle was still sleeping like a log and Draco didn't want to go through all the trouble of waking that big oaf up. He stuffed the letter in his pocket and walked to the common room. 

            In a dark corner of the room, a shadowed figure sat, staring at the door to the boys' dormitories. When Draco came through that door, the figure slowly got up and walked quietly towards Draco. He tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco almost jumped when he felt something on his shoulder but he turned around slowly instead.

            "Blaise," Draco greeted, giving him a slight nod.

            "Draco."

            He wasn't in the mood for games.

            "What is it, Blaise? What was so important that you had to sit in a corner waiting for me?" 

            "I just thought you'd like to know that your secret admirer isn't Pansy or Millicent."

            That caught Draco's attention and he waited impatiently for Blaise to tell him who it really was. After a long silence, Draco's temper surfaced. "Well, who was it?"

            "That's the problem. I don't know. But I've narrowed it down to Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and, Slytherin forbid, Gryffindors," Blaise smirked, "I'm also assuming that it was a girl." 

            Draco growled, "The person better hope she's a girl."

            He got up and left the common room. Damn Blaise for ruining it. Draco stopped short. Ruin what? A little voice in his head asked him if he actually liked receiving the letter. Draco, being Draco, shook off the thought. Let's not even go there. With those thoughts in his head, he left for the Great Hall. But noticed someone in front of him with auburn hair.

            "Weasley, what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

            Damn it! She was caught. Ginny turned around slowly and realized that it was Malfoy. Her lips twitched in laughter and she had to cover it up with a bout of coughing. She fought to get a straight face.

            "Just taking a walk, what are you doing?" she asked, still fighting the urge to burst into laughter.

            "I am going to have some breakfast and you, little Muggle-loving weasel, are in my way."

            That was the final straw. Ginny snorted and the laughter she had tried so hard to stop, spilled out. For a long while, all you could hear was the sound of slightly hysterical laughter. At last, the giggles stopped and Ginny had to lean weakly against the wall for support. 

            "Have you gone completely insane?"

            Ginny, try as she might, started giggling again. Thankfully, this time, it was short-lived. She smiled and cleared her throat.

            "Nope, not at all. See you in the Great Hall."

            And then she disappeared from Draco's sight. She leaned against the wall around the corner when she was sure Draco had not followed. Her heart still pounded loudly, half from her laughter, half from the fear of getting caught. She wondered if she was going insane, as Malfoy had suggested. Shaking her head, a smile still on her face, Ginny walked towards the Great Hall. But a nagging voice at the back of her head couldn't help but comment on how the light did make Malfoy's hair seem more appealing. 

            Draco watched the little Weasley streak away. Obviously, there was something wrong with that girl. And it didn't even start with having the name, Weasley. Oh no, more than that. Draco wondered briefly if he should get her some help. But dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. Since when did he help anyone? Least of all, a Weasley. 

            Still…there was something enticing about the laughter that sparkled in her eyes when she smiled at him. Plus, her laughter didn't sound half bad either. 

            Draco swore under his breath as he continued his way to the Great Hall. He was going to have to examine the letter again to be sure there were no spells on it. Because, whatever it was, it was messing with his head. And it wasn't the least bit pleasant. 

            In his rush to run away from his thoughts, Draco failed to notice the piece of parchment attached to the wall next to the Slytherin common room entrance.

**Author's Notes:** And so ends this chapter. I'm sorry that it's so short but it just had to be this way. Why? I really don't know. I'm sorry that this chapter is also kinda…mundane but I just needed to elaborate a bit on what Draco was feeling. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. But I'm trying to finish a chapter for my story, Illusion, so it might not be as soon as I hope it to be. Well, hoped you enjoyed it and leave a review, they make me happy. 

Thanks a lot to all those who reviewed. I just love all your comments and sometimes it makes me feel special enough to reach the verge of tears. Wish I could give you more than thanks but the best I can do is try to get chapters out as quickly as I can. Thanks again, my wonderful reviewers!

**tk**

**babyangel**

**Luithoren Silaor Mitharial**

**Summerthyme** (Ginny may not know what she's in for but Draco is sure going to be on the same confusing ride along with her. Which probably isn't bad at all, huh?)

**rita d.**

**Nice**

**Chained Dove**

**sparkle-griffin** (I'm glad I gave you an idea, I'll look forward to reading it. Could you possibly e-mail me when you finish? If I find time, I'd love to read your fics, I'd probably go now but I still have to finish a long forgotten chapter to my other story.)

**ethereal**

**Peaceful Storm** (I see how you look at Ginny. And actually, in a way, that's how I see her in this fic.)

And thanks to those who I might have missed or reviewed after I finished writing this.


End file.
